il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences
by catty5
Summary: Bella une fille simple et sans histoire va se voir agir d'une façon plutot...inatendu face à un inconnu. soyez indulgent, c'est me première fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, c'est ma 1****ère**** fiction alors soyez indulgent parce que disons que l'orthographe et moi sa fait 2 alors bon…**

**C'est une idée mis en page et si vous aimez on verra pour écrire l'histoire.**

**Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses**

Je m'appelle bella et je suis ce qu'on pourrait appeler une fille ordinaire. Pour vous faire un topo j'ai les yeux marrons, je suis de taille moyenne(1.68m si vous préféré) et j'ai les cheveux bruns qui me descende presque à la taille. Ils ne sont ni vraiment frisée ni vraiment raide. Bref d'une banalité complète. Quant au caractère eh bien je suis plutôt réservée, moins on me voit mieux je me porte. Etre le centre de l'attention très peu pour moi. Sauf avec mes amies, Alice et Angela. Alors la ensemble on n'arrête pas de rire. On est méconnaissable. Pour les filles c'est un choix mais pour moi, si je ne supporte pas d'être le centre de l'attention c'est d'abord que je timide et aussi que j'ai la fâcheuse tendance soit de m'étaler soit de mettre les pieds dans le plat alors….on évite.

A part sa les amies toujours les mêmes et les amours aussi vu qu'ils sont toujours inexistant. Enfin pour moi. Alice c'est trouver un chéri. Sa fait plaisir de la voir aussi heureuse et amoureuse. Aurais-je oublié de vous dire que je suis 1 tantilloné fleur-bleu…. Oui, bon ba maintenant c'est fait. J'adore les histoires d'amour, chez les autres, moi, eh bisons que les garçons ne m'approche pas trop et moi n'on plus. Bref ma petite Alice sort avec Jasper. Au lycée (puisque nous sommes en terminal) il vient de temps en temps nous voir ou c Alice qui y va enfin sa va sa vient quoi. Et Angela, elle, elle sort avec Jacob, un gars qui habite dans une réserve à coté d'ici il est sympa, 1 peu bizarre par fois mais sympa.

Comme je vous le disais je suis 1 fille discrète et sans problème sauf que voila….. un jour, je sui allé ma promener à Port-Angeles. C'est pas que Forks est un petit coin paumé mais presque. Bref comme disait pépin, je me promenais, les filles voulaient absolument rentrer pour retrouver leur chéris, mais moi bon disons pour faire court que tous le monde avait dégagé la maison ce soir pour « la soirée des parents ». Pitié pas de question la dessus, 17 ans et j'ai toujours pas osée demander… enfin, j'ai eu 1 petite faim, il y avait un petit resto pas loin alors j'y sui allé et c'est là que tout à basculé :

Il fond de ces lasagne à tombé ici. J'ai presque envie de fermer les yeux en enfournant la fourchette. Samy le serveur est super sympa, on se connait un peu. Un ami de mon père, pour vous dire…

« -Alors Bella toujours accro à tes lasagnes !

-Ne m'en parle pas.. si je m'écoutait c'est pas une assiette que je mangerai.

-AHAHAH ! Tu m'étonneras toujours. Normalement les filles sa analyse tous ce que sa mange , non ?

-Ba faut croire que non, ou alors je suis totalement différente !

-Je pari sur le différente ! » dit une voix que je ne connaissait pas.

Mais qui c'est ? et lorsque je me retourne pour le voir, les bras m'en tombe. C'est un cannon ce mec ! imaginé le beau mec, machoire volontaire, yeux vert émeraude, cheveux brun un peu cuivré en bataille, un petit sourire en coin sur son visage parfait appuyé sur une chambranle de porte avec un corps à tombé. De la musculature mais pas bodybuildé, grand mais pas au point de baissé la tête pour pouvoir passé les portes, Je craque.

« -hé Edward ! sa faisait un moment qu'on t'avait pas vu dans le coin ! dit samy en allant lui serrer la main.

-Oui, j'ai déménager. Lui répondit le dieux vivant

-Bon je vous laisse les jeunes le devoir m'appelle ! et Samy nous fit un signe de la main avant de retourner travaillé.

-Je peux ? me demande l'adonis en tirant la chaise à coté de la mienne.

Bien sure, tu fais comme tu veux. Essayage de balbutier

-Moi aussi je craque pour ses lasagne. Je les dévorerai toute cru… »

C'est moi qui me fait des films ou il a prononcé la dernière phrase en me regardant droit dans les yeux . Oh ! Bella réveille toi ! arrête de fantasmer ! dit quelque chose pour l'amour du ciel !

« -ehh… moi c'est bella. Bon, je vous l'accorde ya mieux mais je fais ce que je peux hein alors…

-Je ne me présente pas je crois que tu as compris que je mappelle Edward. Je me demandait ce qu'une fille comme toi faisait toute seule dans un restaurant…

Pitié trouve quelque chose de pas …

-ben je mange.

…débile à répondre. Trop tard.

Il rit, dieu que j'aime se son. Dites j'y connais rien mais je crois que j'ai envie de lui sauté dessus à celui la si y continu comme sa.

-Oui, je me suis pas trompé. T'es différente. Ecoute je suis pas un taré ni une brute ou quoi que ce soit dans ce genre alors…. Tu voudrais venir marché avec moi, je pourrai peut-être te raccompagner.

Et la toute fille normalement constitué tire les sonnettes d'alarme. Seule+ 1 garçon+ 1 voiture+aucune expérience= va te faire voir. Mais moi bien sure, il me sourit alors je lui dit :

-Oui, pourquoi pas…

je suis un cas désespéré. Nous voila en train de parler de nos familes, amis…Le parc est vraiment magique en pleine nuit. On peut voir des montagne faiblement éclairé par quelques réverbère. Et Edward est merveilleux. Il est drole et attentionné.

« -Tu vois tu n'es pas si maladroite que tu le dit. T n'est pas tombé et tu n'as pas fais de gaffe ! me dit Edward en riant.

-Ne le dit pas tu vas voir c'est là que je vais…..

Une branche c'est mis sur mon chemin et vous imaginez la suite. Je tend donc les bras pour amortir la chute, sauf qu'elle ne vient pas. Je rouvre les yeux et là, c'est le passage dans un autre monde. Pour m'éviter de tomber, il m'a pris dans ses bras. Je me trouve donc ses bras autour de ma taille et le nez dans sa chemise. Il sent tellement bon ! Je sens son cœur, il s'accélère, le mien a déjà 1 course effrénée. Je me décide quand même à lever la tête. Pitié, qu'il ne soit pas fâché ! Et quand je rencontre ses yeux…. Seigneur, ce n'est pas de la colère qu'il y a dedans, du désir.

Comment résister, je me hisse sur la pointe des pieds et je sens la douce caresse de ces lèvres sur les miennes. Oh seigneur c'est trop bon !!

« Bella… murmure-t-il »

Il se jette également sur ma bouche. Si ce baisé avait commencé par quelque chose de tendre, là c''est vital, vorace. Nos bouches se cherchent et se trouvent. Edward a immiscé sa langue et il prend une tout autre dimension. Je brule, je m'embrase, le monde n'existe plus je n'arrive plus à penser, juste à ses mains dans mon dos qui descende sur mes reins pour me plaquer plus contre lui. J'ai noué mes bras autour de son cou et je sens à présent son sexe presser contre mon ventre. Je sais que je devrai avoir peur, mais je suis prise de frénésie je me cambre pour aller à sa rencontre. J'ai besoin de plus, je veux le toucher, le sentir. Edward le sens, il descend ses main sur mes fesses, il les pressent et me fais glisser sur lui pour que j'entoure ses hanches de mes jambes. Je gémis contre sa bouche.

« -Edward….murmurais-je comme une supplique, j'ai besoin de toi…

-Oh bella, tu me rend fou, mais pas ici, accroche toi à moi. » il commence à marcher et alors que qu'en il parlait il m'embrassait le cou, là c'est moi qui le fait. Il se retient tout juste de grogner. Mon dieu j'adore l'entendre, l'embrasser. Il vient de amener dans une petite cabane, elle était caché au milieu du ouvre la porte d'1 coup de pied et la referme en me plaquant contre le battant.

-et maintenant bella je ne te lâche plus. Tu m'a rendu fou, à ton tour.

Il m'embrasse dans le cou, sur la clavicule et me mordille le lobe de l'oreille. Il fait un chemin hypnotique entre les 3 et je ne peux retenir mes gémissements. Ma culotte est trempé, je le veux, je veux sentir sa peau et je el veux en moi ! je commence à lui enlève sa chemise comme je peux et en 1 grognement ils nous allonge sur des coussin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fond là, pas plus que je ne sais comment on se retrouve nu tous les deux. Il m'embrasse de partout. Sa main gauche titille un de mes seins alors que sa bouche lèche la pointe de l'autre. Sa main droite, elle caresse ma cuisse de plus en plus haut. Et je gémis, je sanglote presque, mon dieu edward , je sui une boule de sensation, je veux qu'il aille plus vit.

« edward ! pitié…

-quoi, qu'est ce que tu veux bella ?

-toi

-tu veux que je fasse quoi ? il a totalement arrêté de bouger et me regarde, le regard enfièvrer alors que je tourne la tête de droite à gauche tant je le veux.

- touche moi, touche moi là. » et oh enfin, il pose sa main sur mon sexe, c'est si bon.

- bella tu es tellement trempé, vas-y ma belle bouge, oui.

Sa main a trouver mon clitoris alors qu'il insère 2 doigt en moi. Je bouge les hanches contre sa main, c'est plus fort que moi. Je l'attire tout d'1 coup a moi et l'embrasse.

-Je ne tient plus bébé.

Je ne l'entend presque pas . j'entend vaguement un bruit de déchirure et je l'appelle toujours à moi.

-sa y es t je sui là.

Il se positionne à mon entré et je suis toute soumise à lui. Je lui écarte les cuisses en grand. Il commence à me pénétrer tous doucement. Il est doux et son regard n'est que tendresse. Il brise alors le fin voile de l'innocence. Tous au long de ses étapes mon visage s'est crispé. Sa fait mal !

« -sa va aller ma bella tout va bien, sa va passer.

-ne t'arrête pas. »

Il m'écoute et commence à bouger en moi. La douleur diminue et disparait pour faire place à l'extase. Edward bouge de plus en plus vite.

« - bella tu es tellement étroite, c'est trop bon. Il fau que tu vienne avec moi bella, je ne vais pas tenir…

-Edward , edwAAAArd ! »

La délivrance arrive enfin, ensemble. Je me contracte autour de son membre et lui, il se répand en moie ne 3 puissant jet en grognant.

On est à bout de souffle. Il se retire petit à petit de moie t me prend dans ses bras en me murmurant des mots doux. C'était le plus beau moment de ma vie. Je m'endors, paisible, dans les bars du plus merveilleux des garçon.

Je me réveille alors qu'il fait nuit noir.

« -Edward ? »

Aucune réponse. Je tâtonne autour de moi pour le trouver et je comprend vite qu'il n'y a rien et qu'il est partis. J'aurai du m'en douter. Je sui vraiment naïve, je le connais à peine et en plus c'est le plus garçon que j'ai jamais vu. Il ne pouvais vraiment pas rester avec moi. Mais sa fait mal, très mal et je ne peux pas empêcher les larmes de couler pendant que je me ma fait l'effet d'une pute. Un coup d'1 nuit. Je me roule en boule dans un coin en pleurant.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu t'en aille ? »


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour, je tiens à m'excuser pour celle qui ont lu la fic et qui attendait la suite mais j'ai eu des problèmes familiaux qui ne me permettaient pas d'avoir le temps d'écrire. Je suis aussi dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais je ne veux pas faire appelle a une beat ne sachant pas quand je publierai. Alors si vous avez le courage et l'envie merci de me lire.**

**bxs Joe**

Rappel :

_je me fais l'effet d'une pute. Un coup d'1 nuit. Je me roule en boule dans un coin en pleurant. _

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu t'en aille ? »_

Je continue de pleurer dans mon coin, mon dieu, et dire que je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller à ce point ? Je ne le connais pas après tous, enfin pas depuis très longtemps. On a beaucoup parlé, a cœur ouvert mais ce n'est pas une raison, j'ai été une vraie idiote. J'aurai du réfléchir. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait et aujourd'hui j'ai mal, mal parce que pour une fois j'ai été contente d'être le centre d'attention, je n'avais pas peur, je n'étais pas stressée, je me sentais en sécurité alors que tout était faut. Ces sourires, ces paroles, mentait-il à chaque fois ? ça fait mal parce que je lui ai donné ce que j'avais de plus précieux et j'espérais compter un peu, plus que ça en tous cas. Je pleur sans m'arrêter, la tête posée sur les genoux.

Et puis, tout à coup, j'entends un bruit étouffé, auquel je n'avais pas fais attention jusqu'ici. Des voix, ce sont des voix, et l'une d'elle est celle d'Edward ! Est-ce qu'il a été surpris par quelqu'un alors qu'il s'enfuyait ? Je décide d'écouter plus attentivement.

-Ecoute James, on en reparle d'accord, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça.

-allons Edward personne ne nous entend ! Tu as peur, le grand Edward a peur ! Laisse moi te dire que tu as raison, parce qu'à la prochaine course, tu vas mordre la poussière !

-C'est ça James continu ton délire. Tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité ! Quant à la course, voyons ça jeudi tu veux, j'ai hâte de te voir dernier. Maintenant dégage avant que je te mette une raclée !

-tu ne paies rien pour attendre Edward !

J'entends des pas, l'autre homme, James, doit être parti. Je n'entends rien d'autre, pourquoi Edward ne part-il pas ? Est-ce qu'il aurait eu juste l'intention de parler à James et non de me laisser ? Bon Bella, pas de faux espoir, tu vas être une grande fille, tu vas sortir d'ici, gifler Edward pour la bonne forme et t'en aller tête haute….ou pas. Je suis une trouillarde, seigneur faites qu'il s'en aille que je puisse rentrer sans devoir lui parler ! Je suis adossé à coté de la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre sur…. Oh Edward ! Qu'elle chance…..

-Bella ? Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?...Mais…tes yeux sont tous rouges ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a, je t'ai fait mal ? pardon, pardon, pardon ! je suis navré, j'aurai du être plus doux quand j'ai vu que tu étais vierge ou encore mieux, m'arrêter ! Et j'aurai du être là pour ton réveille et te rassurer ! Viens là Bella, s'il te plaie, pardonne moi, n'ai pas peur ! Fais-moi confiance.

Oh mon dieu ! si je m'attendais à ça ! il ne me repousse pas ! Il s'excuse et je peux vous dire que vu sa carrure, c'est pas le gars qui a l'air de dire constamment « pardon, je suis désolé ! ». et ses yeux, quand il a parlé il y avait tant de douceur, de tendresse ! je craque ! je fonds ! bref je lui saute dans les bras ! ben oui, vous auriez fais quoi à ma place !

-chut ma puce, je suis là.

Comment voulez vous rester insensible ! il me relâche un peu et je baisse la tête en triturant mes mains, toujours en moitié assise sur lui du fait que je lui ai sauté dessus.

-je…je croyais que…tu étais…parti. Bredouillais-je tous base en rougissant.

-non, je suis là et si tu veux bien, je reste. Tu veux bien ? me demande-t-il inquiet.

Je le regarde comme une idiote, bouche bé avec de grand yeux.

-Tu voudrais rester, vraiment ?

-oui Bella. Oh, son sourire en coin est revenu. Et là, je me mets à sourire largement. Il reste !

Il me prend dans ses bras et sa tête se rapproche de la mienne. Mon souffle s'accélère et mes joues sont rouges. Son nez touche le mien, il fait tourner un ou deux fois le sien autour du mien et finalement piquore ma bouche de légers baiser qui deviennent de plus en plus profond. Il souffle mon prénom à chaque fois que nos deux bouches se séparent. Il passe enfin sa langue entre mes lèvres, nos langues jouent l'une avec l'autre jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus de souffle. Nos bouches se séparent enfin.

-Bella… tu me rends vraiment fou. Ce n'est pas normal, tu es la première avec qui sa m'arrive. Je ne veux pas te lâcher, pas te quitter.

-ça me fait pareil… et tu sais quoi, je me fiche de savoir si c'est normal ou pas, je reste et c'est tout

-AHAHAH ! oui, tu as raison, pourquoi s'en faire…

-tu dis ça bizarrement, il y a un problème ?

-disons que, je ne sui pas le garçon le plus fréquentable de la région. Les filles avec qui j'étais avant savaient qui j'étais, elles étaient comme moi, dans le même monde. Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme ça, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques.

-Tu me fais peur, tu as tué quelqu'un ou quoi ?

-….

-Quoi ! Edward !

qu'est ce qu'il me dit là ! Ce n'est pas possible, pas lui ! il ne peut pas avoir…. Seigneur qu'est ce qu'il me cache.

-écoute, c'est compliqué, je n'ai pas vraiment tué quelqu'un mais je fais des choses pas clair, tu comprends ? Je suis dans ce monde depuis toujours, mon père y était avant moi et il faut y avoir une certaine réputation pour y survivre.

-Mais dans quel monde tu vis ! tu me fais peur !

-je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est trop tôt. Si tu veux savoir, je te montrerai, je ne peux pas te le dire comme ça, il faut que tu le vois. Mais si on va là-bas, Bella, tous le monde saura et tu seras mêlé à nous. Tu comprends pourquoi il faut que tu y réfléchisses bien. Si tu viens, je ne pourrais pas te cacher au yeux des autres, on saura que tu es avec moi. Tu seras au courant de chose qu'il ne faudra répéter à personne. C'est compliqué, je voudrais faire plus mais il faut d'abord que tu choisisses Bella.

J'étais hébété, de quoi parlait-il ? C'est quoi cette communauté ? mais en même temps, je tiens à lui. La question est est-ce que je tiens assez à lui pour le suivre quoi qu'il me cache ?

Bon sang, oui je tiens à lui, oui je veux le suivre, je n'y peux rien ma tête ne réfléchit que par lui, mon cœur n'est tourné que vers lui. Je suis tombé amoureuse de lui en l'espace d'une nuit. J'aime ses yeux, doux et dure à la fois, son corps fort et tendre, cette aura de puissance qui l'entoure, ses mains, sa voix… Mais son récit lui, il me terrifie. Je n'ai jamais été courageuse, je m'en vais en courant devant une araignée alors rien que le quart de son histoire, vous imaginez l'effet qu'elle me fait. Si son monde est aussi dur qu'il le dit pourrai-je y survivre ? et surtout malgré le fait que je l'aime, aurai-je assez de cran pour lui dire et me jeter dans ce bourbier. Rien n'est moins sure.

Il faut que je choisisse. Bien alors dans ce cas restons fidèle à nous même.

-Edward…

**A votre avis, dans quoi trempe Edward ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_-Edward…_écoute je ne sais pas dans quoi tu trempe mais…

-non Bella pas maintenant. Ecoute, je vais te ramener chez toi et tu vas réfléchir à tous ça d'accord, et si tu veux toujours me revoir après t'être aperçu que je ne suis vraiment pas fréquentable et bien tu viendras ici, jeudi à 22h.

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? lui dis-je en soufflant.

- Je fais ça pour ton bien. Tu verras quand tu auras remis les pieds sur terre.

Il me regarda avec un petit sourire charmeur.

-parce que j'ai l'impression que tu plane encore….

Je lui fis les gros yeux mais malheureusement il n'y a que mon père qui sache les faire parce qu'Edward, lui, il éclate de rire ! Heureuse de le faire rire au moins ! Il ne pait rien pour attendre !

-Oh mon petit chaton tous mouillé sort les griffes !

-Eh! tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'avoir peur!

-De nous deux, c'est toi qui devrais avoir peur...

Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture, le chemin s'était fait dans un silence pesant.

j'avais une envie folle furieuse de lui prendre la main, de le serrer contre moi. Après tout, on était ensemble, j'avais le droit, non?... Et puis dégonflé comme je suis j'ai fait comme toute les dégonflées font, je n'ai pas bougé et j'ai regarder mes pieds.

-c'est celle-là,...ma -je très légèrement gêné, très légèrement je précise.

-Quoi?

-Ben ma voiture, tu sais c'est un truc à quatre roues qui peut te transporter d'un endroit à un autre..

-AhAh, mort de rire vraiment, ce que je voulais dire c'est: on mon dieu c'est quoi ce taudis!

-Ai! ne critiques pas ma voiture! elle est très bien, et puis j'ai pas les moyens d'avoir une de ces voitures avec lesquelles se trimballes les pimbêches.

-moi non plus j'ai pas les moyens. mais je me trimballes pas dans un taudis non plus! et je suis pas une pimbêche, tu l'aura remarqué je crois.

je rougis face à l'allusion de notre nuit ensemble.

-eh ben justement, ta voiture doit pas être bien différente de la mienne.

-Oh si elle l'est, regarde par toi même, c'est celle là.

Il m'indiqua une de ces vieille américaine entièrement refaite, elle semblait comme neuve.

-Tu rigole, là. c'est pas possible. T'as jouer au loto récemment?

-AHAH! non Bella, mais j'aime bien briquoler, des trucs comme ça... dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Eh ben dis donc, tu sais je me dis que si l'envie te prend de vouloir briquoler et que t'a rien sous la main... tu peux prendre ma voiture!

-Alors je peux te dire que même si l'envie me prend pas je vais la bricoler, non mais comment veux-tu rouler avec un engin pareille!

-oui bon ba ça va!

Après avoir un peu rigoler, on se retrouvait de nouveau à regarder nos chaussure devant ma voiture. j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose d'intelligent, enfin j'espère, quand je fut emporter et plaquer contre l'aile de ma voiture. Vous aller dire eh mais qui ai l'abrutis qui a fait ça! eh bien pas moi parce que figurez vous que cet abrutis n'est autre qu'Edward et qu'en même temps il a eu la bonne idée de coller ses lèvres aux miennes. C'étais un baiser profond, envoutant. il me laissait alletante, et en manque. il colla son front au mien aussi alletant que moi.

-je voulais de dire bonne nuit. dit-il

-Oh! eh bien merci mais je ne suis pas bien sure d'avoir tout compris à ton bonsoir, je pense qu'il faudrait que tu recommence. tu comprend pour ...

-que tu me comprenne correctement?

-exactement.

-avec plaisir...

oh seigneur s'il fait ça à chaque fois, je vais pas en sortir vivante, ou tout du moins, totalement dépendante.

-Bella, il faut que tu rentre chez toi. dit-il avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

-Non encore!

-AHAH! tu es adorable, on dirait une petite fille.

eh voilà que de chaton mouillé je passe a petite fille!

-c'est pas ce que tu avais l'air de dire y a 2 heures.

Oh mon j'en reviens pas de ce que j'ai oser lui dire et je me met à rougir de la tête au pied. mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris pour l'amour de dieu!

-Dis pas des choses comme ça sinon je t'enlève.

-je demande que ça. lui répondis-je avec espièglerie, eh ben oui maintenant qu'on a perdu toute inhibition autant en profiter.

Il me regarda avec plein de tendresse dans les yeux. C'est adorable, s'il y avait besoin je recraquerais.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, mais tu le comprendras plus tard. me dit-il en me caressant la joue.

- là j'ai l'impression d être une enfant à qui on dit tu verra quand tu sera plus grande... mais je comprend Edward et j'ai choisi.

-Fait moi plaisir, s'il te plaie, monte dans ta voiture, rentre chez toi pense à tous ce que je t'ai dis, et demande toi si tu es prête à abandonner ton innocence, le fais de pouvoir tous dire à ta famille voir même de devoir aller jusqu'à abandonner ta famille juste pour une pauvre gars que tu as rencontré dans un restaurant.

-Edward je...commençais-je

-non, allez monte, je ne te laisse pas le choix Bella.

je montais donc dans la voiture à regret. lui envoyant un regard de chien battu par la vitre. Lui m'envoya un pauvre sourire et une baisé. je ne me décidais pas à démarrer mais Edward m'y poussa d'un geste de la main. Alors je partis pour rentrer chez moi. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre. il ne m'aurai pas laissé rester avec lui. Mais il ne pourra pas m'empêcher de penser à lui, de rêver de lui jusqu'à n'en plus finir. Et c'est exactement ce que je fis, en plus de me morfondre de son absence.

Rentré chez moi, heureusement, la "soirée parent" était fini. Merci mon dieu. Je montais immédiatement me coucher avec le gout d'Edward sur les lèvres. c'est décidé je ne me brosse plus les dents jusqu'à ce que je le revoie. Et j'ai aussi son odeur sur moi, alors je ne me lave plus non plus. Mais je risque de lui faire une drôle d'impression quand je le reverrai. Bon d'accord je serai une bonne fille et j'aurai une bonne hygiène de vie. Mais je garde quand même mon t-shirt qui est imprégner de son odeur.

les jours suivant se passèrent tous de la même façon, je me levais, je pensais à Edward, j'allais au lycée en essayant de me concentrer mais rien à faire, je rentrais le soir et pensais à Edward, jusqu'au moment de m'endormir ou, là je rêvais d'Edward et moi. Jeudi approchais à grand pas et une chose étais sure, quoi qu'il ai pu faire, quel que soit son monde. Je le suivrais. parce que sans lui la vie est fade, je n'ai ni envie de rire ni envie sourire. j'ai besoin de lui, et je suis prête à entrer dans son monde même si je n'y ai pas ma place. dites ça se voit que j'ai quand même la trouille? oui hein, je ne suis pas du genre à avoir une grande gueule, je suis la gentil fille dans le fond qui dit rien alors la nouveauté un peu dangereuse, c'est pas mon truc. Mais si j'ai Edward je veux bien tout enduré. Mais mon dieu, j'espère que ça se passera bien!


	4. Chapter 4

Mon dieu, j'ai passé une nuit atroce. Je me suis tournée et retournée dans mon lit constamment. Imaginé vous un matin, vous vous réveillez grognon, une envie folle de replonger en sachant que vous ne pouvez pas, avec les cheveux en bataille. Pas du genre qu'on voit dans les films qui vous donne l'air sexy, non, celui ou on dirai qu'on a fait un nid de pigeon sur votre tête. Là, vous voyez comment je me sent ce matin à me frotter les yeux dans mon lit.

-mon dieu, pourquoi faut il se lever, dis-je d'une voix bougonne toujours couché, je hait les jeudi...

Et là révélation...

-OH MON DIEU! on est jeudi!

panique à bord! comment j'ai pu oublier qu'on était jeudi, depuis le temps que je l'attend! Je me lève, ou plutôt je saute du lit et file dans la salle de bain. Je vais voir Edward, je vais Edward! cette litanie reste dans me tête jusqu'à mon arrivée à la table du petit déjeuné, ainsi qu'un grand sourire.

-Bonjour ma chérie, tu as l'air en forme, ...et de bonne humeur, tient, ça nous change de ces quelques jours. s'exclame ma mère en me regardant avec ce petit sourire qu'on toute les mère quand elle voit leur enfant.

-bonjour maman, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir.

-dis moi ce serait-il passé quelque chose que j'ignore? me demande-elle avec la tête légèrement penché en m'examinant attentivement.

-non, non

-Dis Bella, y a pas moyen que tu me ramène ce soir de chez Quil? me demande mon jeune frère, Alec.

-dis, je ne suis pas ton chauffeur, c'est la troisième fois cette semaine, et puis ce soir je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas là.

-Ah bon, c'est nouveau ça? me dis mon père en entrant dans la cuisine.

-euh, ben c'est à dire que c'était prévu,...on doit sortir avec Alice et Angela alors tu vois...

-Ah, si c'est avec les filles pas de soucis chéri, amuse toi bien, à ce soir tout le monde.

Oh papa si tu savais...

-à ce soir! disons nous avec un parfait ensemble dû à l'habitude.

-Bon écoutez, Alec j'irais te chercher chez ton ami, et toi Bella tu emmène ton frère au collège ce matin.

-ok, bon en voiture!

Nous voilà donc parti au lycée avec un petit détour par le collège de mon frère, de 6 ans mon cadet.

-dis Bella, tu vas ou ce soir?

-Je l'ai dis tout à l'heure, je sors avec Alice et Angela.

-Bella je te connais, tu mens mal, tu vas ou? persiste-t-il, seigneur, mon frère est trop perspicace, il me connait trop bien!

-Mais enfin pourquoi tu...

-ok tu veux pas me le dire, mais tu as trouvé un petit ami? il est gentil au moins?

-Alec,... écoute c'est compliqué, ne t'inquiète pas. et puis je sais me débrouiller toute seule.

- je sais. mais il faut quelqu'un de bien pour ma sœur. dit-il tout bas.

il est adorable, exaspérant par moment mais adorable. Il y a toujours eu une lien très fort entre mon frère et moi. J'ai plus souvent été sa mère que sa sœur. Ma mère allait mal pendant un temps, disons qu'elle avait changé ses priorité, mais c'est une autre histoire.

-t'inquiète loulou, tout va bien.

-ah, Bella, pas ce surnom! me dit-il avec sa bouille de dégout

je riais encore quand il me dit au revoir pour le collège. Entre mon frère et moi ça a toujours été fusionnel. Je me demande comment je vais faire pour lui caché Edward. Enfin prenons un problème à la fois. Je suis garé sur le parking du lycée et il faut que je convaincs Alice et Angela de mentir pour moi mais en ne leur disant pas pourquoi, ou tout du moins en leur mentant sur mes motivations. Je suis perdu! Elle vont tous découvrir et... bon, il faut que je respire. Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais y arrivé, après tous, je ne serai pas la première à mentir à ses amies.

Je les voit dans la cours, je descend donc de ma voiture en me tordant les mains. Elles m'ont vu et me font signe. Bien, Bella, tu y va, tu souris, et tu trouve une excuse. Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer,... mon let motive s'atténue à chaque pas que je fais vers elle. Bon, je suis ridicule! ce ne sont qu'Angela et Alice, elles ne vont pas me manger! Enfin peut être pas...

-Hey Bella t'en fais une tête! me dis tous sourire Alice en me sautant au cou.

-Hey, non tous va bien, dis-je en embrassant Angela.

-Alors, tu fais quoi ce weekend? tu sais jasper m'emmène diner, c'est trop romantique! Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre alors il faut qu'on sorte vendredi soir et...Alice continua toute seule sa conversation.

-Elle est encore plus surexcitée que d'habitude. me chuchote Angela, Bella je ne voudrais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais, tu es sur que tu vas bien?

-Eh ben, pour tous vous dire j'ai un service à vous demander...

-OUI! crie Alice qui s'étais stoppé net dans son monologue.

-Mais Alice, tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te demander?

-Mais tu sais que pour toi c'est toujours oui, pas vrai Angie?

-C'est vrai que c'est pas le peu de fois que tu nous demande une faveur...

-D'accord, ça veut dire que j'échappe à l'interrogatoire? demandais-je pleine d'espoir

-Même pas en rêve. me répondis Alice le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Alors...dis Angie

-eh ben, je voudrais que si on vous sortiez ce soir et que vous disiez que je suis avec vous...

-Mais tu n'y sera pas car...me dis Alice

-car j'ai quelque chose à faire.

-ça c'est de l'info, merci Bella j'y serai pas arrivé sans toi! me répond sarcastiquement Alice

-Alice s'il te plaie.

-Non vraiment, on te rend service et tu dis rien. Tu sais que c'est une torture pour moi. ne pas savoir. Bella, regarde moi, tu ne veux pas tous nous expliquer?

Et là évidemment elle me fait ses yeux de chat botté, vous savez comme dans Shrec. Que voulez vous faire! cette fille est impossible. Je me tourne suppliante vers Angela.

-Quoi? ne me regarde pas comme ça tu sais qu'on arrive jamais rien à lui refuser.

Bon y va falloir broder...

-j'ai un rendez-vous...

-GALLANT! oh ma Bella! C'est merveilleux! bon ne paniquons pas! Y faut voir quelle tenu tu mettra, la coiffure, maquillage, chaussure et...

-Alice! stop! tu ne comprends pas. dis-je en secouant la tête.

-ce que je comprend c'est qu'on a beaucoup de boulot!

-Je crois que Bella veut te dire qu'elle va se débrouiller seule et qu'on devra juste embobiner les parents. traduis gentiment Angie.

je lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissante.

-Ah, pas de poupée alors?

-et non Alice, tu ne jouera pas à la poupée. lui dis-je rassurée.

-Mais tu nous raconteras demain pas vrai? me demande-t-elle

elle ne changera jamais, la vie privée, Alice, elle connais pas, inconnue au bataillons.

-Bon allons en cours les filles, sinon on va être en retard. nous dis Angie en nous prenant pas le bras.

-Attend, hey, Bella, tu sais que je suis une vrai pile électrique, mais , tu sais je suis contente pour toi, je t'aime et je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, que ton premier rendez vous soit parfait, comme dans nos rêves. Vous êtes un peu comme mes sœur les filles.

-Toi aussi Alice, lui dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Cette fille est trop... C'est pour ça qu'on l'aime.

-Sœur de cœur? nous dis Angie.

-Toujours. répondîmes nous avec Alice.

- Bon ba nous voilà en retard et avec la larme à l'œil. on va faire une Belle entré! nous fis rire Angie.

Les cours se passèrent ainsi. les filles et moi nous lancions des regards complice, à la cafétéria nous planifions leur soirée et l'après midi passa lentement. Et moi je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête: Je vais bientôt revoir Edward. Et un sourire niais au lèvre, je rentrais chez moi, avec la promesse de tous leur raconté. Mon histoire avec Edward annonçais déjà quelques soucis, notamment mon incapacité à mentir à mes proche...


	5. Chapter 5

Me voila donc a l'heure fatidique, 22 heure , j'étais au parc depuis 10 minute, il m'avais fallu du temps pour retrouver la cabane. Je n'avais pas osé rentré, on ne sait jamais, et puis, les images de la semaine dernière me serai trop revenu en tête et ce n'était peut-être pas le moment. Il fallait d'abord qu'Edward comprenne que je le choisissais vraiment, avant de lui sauter dessus. Quand je me revois ce soir en train de me préparer, je n'en reviens pas. Je n'ai jamais été du genre à étudier ce que j'allais mettre, je mettais les vêtements que j'aimais et dans lesquelles je me sentais bien. Mais ce soir...j'ai passé en revu toute ma garde robe, j'ai même été triste pendant deux seconde de ne pas avoir Alice pour me conseiller ma tenu. Mais seulement deux secondes,...Alice est infernale dans ces moments là. J'ai finalement opté pour un jean noir, slim, il faisait habillé en étant décontracté, et un débardeur blanc, simple mais ajusté qui m'était "en valeur mon superbe décolleté" d'après Les innombrables fois ou Alice avait essayé de me le faire porter. Mes cheveux frisé étaient lâchés sur mes épaules, descendant jusqu'à mes reins, je m'étai légèrement maquillé, un coup d'ombre a paupière et de mascara pour agrandir et illuminé le regard , et ce toujours d'après Alice. Comme quoi, ces discours incessant sur la mode et le maquillage n'étaient pas resté vain! et clou du spectacle, j'ai mis des talons! ils sont petits mais j'ai quand même des petites chaussures, à bout rond, noir avec effet ballerine, avec des talons! Bref tout un programme, restait plus qu'a attendre Edward et espérer que je resterais les deux pied sur terre ce soir, tomber dans cette tenus, sa me ferait mal. Avec tout le mal que je me suis donné! Bref j'en étais là de mes réflexion, à attendre Edward dans le parc. J'espère qu'il n'a pas oublié! ou pire, qu'il n'a pas changé d'avis et décidé de me laissé en plan délibérément!

-Pitié...Edward...chuchotais-je

et puis non, je me sermonnais, Edward n'aurais pas fais ça! Mais, s'il pouvait ce dépêché ce serait bien, parce que un parc pas bien éclairé à 22 heure , laissez moi vous dire que c'est pas des plus rassurant!

J'ai entendu un bruit! si, si, j'en suis sure, j'en entendu un bruit, et ce n'est pas un oiseau! Oh la la! Edward ou es tu!

-Bella...

OH MON DIEU! Edward est arrivé juste derrière moi, sans prévenir, juste à l'opposé de là ou je regardais. Je n'ai jamais fais un aussi grand bon de ma vie. Mon cœur bat a 100 a l'heure a cause de la peur. Une main sur le cœur je le regarde et lui lance indigné:

-mon dieu mais tu veux me tuer ou quoi? t'aurais pas pu t'annoncer, je sais pas moi, crier gare!

il me regarde avec son petit sourire en coin et une lueur de tendresse dans le regard.

-je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur...tu es venu...

il m'a dit ça comme si s'étais incroyable, alors que voulez-vous, devant un tableau pareil, vous ne tenez pas deux minutes. Alors je le regarde avec tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui dans les yeux et lui chuchote:

-bien sure que je suis venu. Je ne peux pas me passer de toi...

-Oh Bella, comme tu m'a manqué!

me dit-il en m'enlaçant fortement.

-Edward...murmurais-je

je me serre contre lui. Enfin je peux plonger ma tête dans son cou, inspiré son odeur, le touché...et il fait de même avec moi. C'est comme un besoin vitale. J'ai besoin de lui, loin, je ne suis plus la même, je ne suis plus entière, il me manque mon cœur, mon âme, ma vie...tout ça, c'est lui, il est devenu tout ça.

-j'ai passé une semaine affreuse sans toi...,murmure t-il dans mes cheveux, tes bras, ton odeur, tous m'a manqué. j'avais si peur que tu ne viennes pas.

-tu t'ai mis ça dans la tête tout seul, je te l'ai dit pourtant, je t'aime et il hors de question que je te laisse maintenant que je t'ai trouvé! lui dis-je en lui relevant la tête pour le regardé dans les yeux.

Son petit sourire en coin était de nouveau là. Oh mon dieu, cet homme, c'est un dieu... si doux, fort et fragile à la fois, et le mieux, c'est que c'est le mien!

Il me regarde et je vois dans ces yeux une lueur de crainte s'installer. il fronce les sourcil et me caressant la joue il commence:

-Bella, j'ai bien réfléchit et...je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée qu'on nous voit ensemble...

Attends là, il est entrain de me larguer gentiment ou bien?

-Edward, qu'est ce que tu fait?

pitié dites moi que je me suis trompé! Il ne peux pas m'abandonné! je l'aime trop...Il du voir ma peur car il écarquille les yeux et me prend le vissage en coupe.

-Bella, écoute moi, ce que je veux te dire c'est que tu es trop bien pour mon monde, trop pure, innocente...On devrai juste peut-être...se voir...sans personne, tu vois? Juste tous les deux...

-Tu veux qu'on se voit en cachette?

-oui, enfin qu'on continu comme ce soir. On n'aura qu'à aller chez moi.

-Edward, tu as honte de moi, ou tu as déjà une petite amie? C'est ça hein! j'aurai du m'en douté! Mon dieu comment j'ai pu croire que...

mes larmes ruisselait déjà sur mon visage, adieu beau maquillage, adieu bonheur, adieu tous...

-Non Bella! mon dieu non! ce n'est pas ça, je t'en prie, écoute moi, mon amour, pardon, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! Bon sang, quel crétin! Bella ma chérie s'il te plaie...

-Mais alors qu'est ce que tu veux dire Edward? je ne comprend pas...

mon dieu, je suis plus abattue que jamais, si ce n'est pas ça mais pourquoi ne veux t-il pas de moi avec lui alors?

Edward baisse la tête en soupirant

-je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur..

-Mais Edward il ne ...

-stop! je le sais mieux que toi crois moi.

il se retourne et passe sa main dans ses cheveux.

-tu respire l'innocence, tes yeux ne sont que douceur, il n'y a pas une once de méchanceté en toi. Tu es pleine de compassion et de tolérance. c'est ce qui fais de toi ce que tu es... quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, mais là ou tu veux aller, c'est les pire des défauts. Il faut être dur, sans pitié, être près a se battre pour survivre.

Il me regarde, les yeux lasse et un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-je refuse de te détruire. De détruire ce qu'il y a de plus beau en toi. Je ne veux pas que tu ai a te battre pour te faire respecter. Je veux que tu ai la vie que tu mérite, une vie douce, et rempli de bonheur.

Tous ce qu'il a dit, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Me voit-il réellement comme ça? Si seulement il savait que pour lui je serais prête à tous. il a l'aire si triste...

je m'approche de lui tous doucement.

-Edward, tu veux mon bonheur, pas vrai? C'est bien ce que tu as dit non?

Il me regarde encore plus triste.

-oui, Bella, c'est ce que je veux par dessus tous. murmure t-il.

-Alors tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois me faire entrer dans ton monde comme tu dis si bien. Parce que sans toi, jamais je ne serai heureuse. Tu dis que je suis douce et tolérante, mais je ne le suis que si tu es auprès de moi. Sans toi, c'est comme tombé dans un puits sans fond. C'est mourir un petit peu chaque jour...

Ses yeux brille tout autan que les miens maintenant. Je sui résolu à le suivre n'importe ou. Si je doit me battre pour le suivre, et bien, je me battrais, je m'en sens capable. pour lui.

Il me regarde, et sourit petit à petit. Son sourire passe de ravi à prédateur. Il a apparemment apprécié ma réponse...Il s'avance vers moi tel un prédateur vers sa proie. Je ne suis pas sure de trouver ça désagréable...

Une fois arrivé a quelque centimètre de moi, il s'arrête. Oh mon dieu, mon cœur va finir par sortir de ma poitrine, s'il continua à taper aussi fort! Sa main remonte lentement vers ma joue, qu'il caresse tendrement. C'est trop bon, et comme toute fille bien romantique, je ferme les yeux pour savourer cette sensation. Il se remet ne marche, mais cette fois ci, il tourne autour de moi. Décidément, je suis une vrai bombe à retardement, je risque d'exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Mon souffle est hératique après une seul caresse innocente. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qui pourrai se passer s'il recommençais ou s'il allait plus loin, ce qu'il semblait décidé à faire.

Une fois placé derrière moi, je le sens s'arrêter, il se serre contre mon dos et me susurre à l'oreille.

-J'adore quand tu te laisse allé à parler avec ton cœur. Tes joues se colore légèrement d'un rouge divin, tes yeux brille de mille feu, tes lèvres prennent un rose soutenues et se gonfle, tellement tu les mordilles après avoir fini de parler, et ta poitrines... qui se soulève de plus en plus vite...

Il avait fait sa description en effleurant tel un papillon, les parties de mon corps qu'il décrivait...

-tous ça me rend fou,...Tu me rend fou...Ma Bella...

Sa bouche trop proche de mon oreille, ses mains baladeuses...je ne pu retenir un gémissement. Il allait me tuer à cette allure là! Et dire que la soirée ne fait ne commencer. N'y tenant plus, je me retourne vers lui et capture sa bouche pour une bataille endiablée entre nos langues. Tantôt elles se cherchent, s'apprivoisent, tantôt, elles se battent, se dominent. Je n'arriverai bientôt plus a respirer, mais je ne veux pas quitter sa bouche. Ce baisé, si fougueux et si révélateur de l'attirance qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre est de là le meilleur qu'il est été jamais échangé sur cette terre. Il est de loin, classé hors échelle!

On finit tout de même par se séparer hors d'haleine, ne se quittant pas des yeux. J'adore ses yeux. D'un vert lumineux. Il est si facile de si perdre. Mais même perdu au fond de son regard, je ressens toujours notre amour, il m'enveloppe, me protège. C'est le plus beau des voyages. Un voyage que jamais je ne me lasserai de faire.

-Bella, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

- Ecoute, pour ce soir...

Ah non! il ne va pas recommencer!

-Edward, je t'ai déjà dit...

Il m'interrompt en plaçant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

-laisse moi finir. ce soir, tu ne devra pas montrer que ce que tu voix te choc. Tu ne devra pas parler à n'importe qui. Je serai avec toi, donc surtout, ne te détache pas de moi. Ne répond pas au provocation qu'on pourra te lancer et si un regard, une remarque te gène préviens moi d'accord?

-oui je crois que je peux faire ça. Mais je te rappelle au cas ou, que j'ai 18 ans je sui encore capable de...

-NON!

Il m'a dit ça, le regard dure et la mâchoire contractée, d'un ton sec. En d'autre circonstance j'aurais trouvé ça mignon, j'aurais même pu franchement apprécié, mais là...il a plutôt tendance à m'irriter.

-Edward, tu parle comme ça à qui tu veux mais pas a moi!

lui dis-je énervé.

-Excuse moi, mais je veux que tu comprenne que le moindre faux pas pourrai être dangereux. Tous le monde nous observera. c'est un monde ou il n'y a pas de seconde chance. Laisse moi te protéger.

-Bien, je te fais confiance. mais...il faudra vraiment que tu me parle comme ça...

lui dis-je avec des petits yeux.

Il éclate de rire et me prend dans ses bras.

-non, je te promet de me contrôler, et de ne plus te parler comme ça. je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

-Bien alors, allons-y.

Et c'est partie...


	6. Chapter 6

**Je voulais juste vous dire que j'appréciais vraiment les petits mots laissés. Je ne peux pas écrire beaucoup, je suis en première année de médecine et c'est assez chaud. J'écris quand je peux (c'est à dire pas souvent) et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça plait à certain. Je ne vous promet rien, il se peux que je poste pas avant longtemps mais je vous promet d'essayer de faire au plus vite. **

**Merci encore!**

**bxs**

Nous voilà dans la super voiture d'Edward, et je peux vous dire que comparé à mon taudis c'est la classe. Eh oui, j'ai plus ou moins ouvert les yeux, ma voiture, j'ai beau l'adorer, c'est quand même un tas de ferraille pas très folichon... Donc, nous sommes sur la route de "l'ile mystérieuse"...Je trouve que ça fait plus fun que je ne sais pas ou je vais, mais j'y vais... alors j'ai décidé de surnommé son monde comme ça. Pas brillant mais ça fait rien. J'admirais pendant le voyage les sièges en cuir, non mais vous vous rendez compte? en cuir! Et je vous parle pas du tableau de bord qui semble flambant neuf, et toute la technologie dernier cri de cette bagnole. Il m'aurait dit qu'on partait avec la voiture d'un ministre que je l'aurais cru. Sauf qu'un ministre y se balade que dans des voitures pompeuses, la voiture d'Edward était plus...Edward quoi. Elle lui allait comme un gant, la même atmosphère de mystère, genre un peu dangereuse mais terriblement attirante. Vous voyez le topo? Bref, c'est le genre de voiture auquel je pourrai vite m'habituer. Oh et me demandez pas la marque, je suis incapable de faire la différence! Je sais, pathétique, mais j'y peux rien...

Cette voiture a beau être magnifique j'en ai quand même vite fait le tour. Et maintenant, nous ne sommes toujours pas arrivé et je dois vous dire qu'une certaine appréhension se fait ressentir... oui j'ai bien dit "une certaine", je suis pas une mauviette quand même, enfin...ça m'arrive de pas l'être...mais bon, j'ai fait mon choix, Edward est là, alors du nerf ma belle.

-Bella? me dit Edward, les yeux toujours rivé sur la route. et je dois vous dire, qu'il conduit sacrément bien. Si j'étais pas aussi stressé, j'aurai pu m'endormir... Enfin... je veux dire légèrement anxieuse! juste légèrement...

-Bella? regarde moi!

-Euh...oui...bien sur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? lui demandais-je doucement.

-Euh bien, si c'est possible, je voudrais bien que tu te détende deux minutes. Parce que j'aime bien ma voiture tu sais alors si tu pouvais lâcher l'accoudoir avant d'en arraché la cuir...ça serai gentil.

je n'avais pas vu que je m'étais mit à agripper l'accoudoir et que j'y avait planté les ongles...je le lâchais précipitamment et mit mes mains sur mes cuisses, les joues rouges et pas que légèrement!

-désolé. murmurais-je.

-T'en fais pas, c'est pas tant la voiture qui m'inquiète...Bella, si tu as changé d'avis je comprendrais, je ne te forcerais jamais à rien...

-Non, non, je sui sure, c'est juste que...

-juste que quoi? tu peux tous me dire .

-je sais, soupirais-je, eh bien, il se peux que je sois... enfin, il est possible que...dans une certaine mesure...je sois peut être un peu...

-Bella, pour l'amour du ciel, si tu rajoute encore un "peut être" à ta phrase je crois que je vais vraiment finir par m'inquiéter sérieusement...

-Hein? non, ne t'inquiète pas... enfin...je ...,j'inspirais profondément et me dis que la franchise était la base de toute relation, je sui un peu stressé.

Il me jeta un regard un coin un peu rieur et ajouta dans un sourire moqueur

-oui, rien qu'un peu...

Alors ça c'est la meilleur, monsieur m'en fait des tonnes pour que je ne découvre pas dans quoi il trempe, et maintenant que je prends en compte ces revendications, il se fout de moi! je croise les bras sous ma poitrine et lui dis:

-Dis donc monsieur Cullen, je vous trouve gonflé!

-Je le suis mon amour!

-Edward!

et il éclate de rire, je vous jure des fois on aurai envie d'en faire de la charpie!

- Bella, je me rend parfaitement compte de l'état dans lequel tu doit être. Ce qui me fait rire c'est ton obstination à ne pas le reconnaitre.

-Comment veux tu que je reconnaisse que je suis terrifié alors que tu m'attend au tournant! si tu le savais tu refuserais de m'emmener avec toi!

-C'est vrai, mais je le sais maintenant...et...

-Et merde!

Bravo Bella! C'étais brillant, vraiment, tu as rarement fais mieux!

-Bella...tu veux vraiment venir pas vrai?

je le regardais incrédule. Il capitulait pour de bon ou quoi?

-oui, chuchotais-je, plus que tous. Mais j'ai peur quand même.

-Bon, dit-il en me prenant la main pour la placer avec la sienne au dessus du levier de vitesse, alors je te promet de ne pas te lâcher, de toujours de protéger. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne te faire du mal tu le sais?

-oui, je la sais. lui dis-je dans un sourire

-Dis, Edward, tu as des amis là-bas?

-Oui, et tu vas les adorer. Tu sera en sécurité avec eux aussi, je leur fait totalement confiance.

-Ah, tu vois tout n'est pas mauvais!

-Il y en a peu Bella. très peu.

-ouais ba quand même...

Il fallait vraiment qu'il cherche la petite bête! mais bon, il faut que je fasse attention quand même. les personnes là-bas=pas commode du tout. Il faut que ça me rentre dans le crane.

-On est bientôt arrivé.

Il s'insinue dans des ruelle de plus en plus petites, visiblement, l'endroit ou il m'emmène est bien caché.

Et tout à coup, on rentre sur un immense parking, d'une usine désaffectée à en juger par le paysage de bâtisse laissé à l'abandon. Ce qui est surprenant avec ce parking, c'est qu'il grouille de voiture plus reluisante les une que les autres et il y en a au moins des centaines de personne!

-Au mon dieu! Dis moi que cette fille est soule et qu'elle a des vêtements de rechange! lui dis-je les yeux exorbité

-non, elle est arrivé comme ça et sobre, tout comme la plupart des filles ici. me répond-t-il avec un sourire.

j'ai une furieuse envie de lui mettre ma main devant les yeux pour qu'il ne regarde pas toutes ces filles affublées d'un mini short, qui pour moi s'apparente plutôt à une culotte et de ces tops visiblement rétrécis au lavage. Je commençais à paniquer. Ces filles sont magnifiques et extrêmement dénudé je ne tiendrai jamais la comparaison!

-Edward, je vais me rendre ridicule! on va me prendre pour une nonne à coté!

Il stoppa la voiture en plein milieu du chemin, enfin, il n'y avait pas vraiment de chemin mais, disons plutôt en plein milieu de la foule, et me prend le visage en coupe.

-Bella, tu es parfaite! Je te vois tel que tu es, magnifique. Et pour ça tu n'a pas besoin de te balader avec quasi rien sur le dos. Et d'ailleurs, je sui EXTREMEMENT heureux que tu es l'aire d'une nonne à coté d'elle. Je suis très jaloux mon amour. Je suis le seul qui ai le droit de voir tes sublimes cuisses, et ton ventre merveilleux, sans parler de tes...

-Ok! Sa va! J'ai compris!

-Parfait! me dit-il en souriant, avant de repartir tout doucement jusqu'à une place délimité par des cônes jaunes fluo, qui, au passage, font du plus mauvais effet. Après avoir stoppé la voiture, il se tourne vers moi me prend la main et me dit:

-Tu es prête mon amour?

-Oui, soufflais-je

-je t'aime, souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

-je t'aime aussi.

-Dis, moi quand tu veux y allé.

Sa prévenance et sa gentillesse m'étonneront toujours. Je lui fait un sourire avant de souffler et de lui dire ok.

Il descend donc de la voiture avec une grasse folle. D'ailleurs, toute les midinettes à proximité, et laissez moi vous dire qu'il y en a un paquet, se tourne vers lui avec un regard charmeur des plus idiots si vous voulez mon avis. Bon allé Bella, on n'y va! Je sort donc de la voiture comme Edward, la grasse en moins. Et j'ai "la chance" s'il on puis dire de voir beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup, pour ne pas dire tous, les regards se tourner vers nous (moi!). Et c'est...comment dire...pas tout à fait agréable...

Bon allé ma fille! On se redresse, on rentre le ventre, on serre les fesses, on sort la poitrine, on sourit et on avance! rien que ça. Edward fini par me rejoindre, un sourire sur les lèvres et avec un clin d'œil, il passe son bras sous le mien et me prend la main.

-Tu es merveilleuse mon amour. me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

-Fais attention, je pourrai m'habituer à se petit surnom...lui dis-je de la même façon.

et j'eu de nouveau droit au clin d'œil! J'en ai de la chance!

Edward s'adosse à la voiture et me prend dans ses bras, et me place face à lui, entre ses jambes. Il m'entoure littéralement.

-et maintenant, chuchotais-je

-maintenant on attend, tu verra, le spectacle ne va pas tarder à commencer. Tu n'as pas oublier ce que je t'ai dis?

-Non, sa ne risque pas. bougonnais-je

-tiens, quand je te le disais...

Edward relève la tête et carre encore un peu plus les épaules. Et là, je remarque qu'il est légèrement différent de d'habitude. Il a le dos bien droit, les épaules bien carré, le regard dure et une expression plutôt carnassière sur le visage. Rien à voir avec l'homme du parc qui me disait des mots doux... Mais malgré cela, je n'ai pas peur de lui, c'est comme si, malgré tous ces changements, j'arrivais encore à déceler l'homme que je connaissait sous sa carapace. Il faut croire que son discours porte ses fruits, je le voit s'adapter à cet environnement, sans perdre de vu que c'est un simple masque... Eh ben moi je dis ...OUF! parce que sinon, j'aurais pas aimé qu'il me regarde comme ça, alors ça non...

je regarde un peu autour de moi, et autour de ces pimbêches siliconées, et oui, je leur ai trouvé un surnom! je disais donc... ah oui, autour d'elle se trouve des hommes qui ...comment les décrire... qui roule des mécaniques. Ouais, c'est ça, il frime et se prenne pas pour la queue d'une cerise!

-alors Edward, tu es finalement arrivé. J'ai cru que tu avais retrouvé ton bon sens et que tu avais décidé de ne pas me défier. dis un homme qui venait de s'approché.

Apparemment, Edward ne l'aimait pas, il s'était encore plus tendu. Et puis, cette voix me disais quelque chose...mais oui! la voix du parc! C'était le mec avec qui Edward parlait quand il est sorti de la cabane le premier soir. Je me décide à l'observer par dessus le bras d'Edward qui m'entoure les épaules. Il est plus grand que moi, mais pas autant qu'Edward et de sa personne ne se dégage pas du mystère comme Edward, mais plus une aura malsaine... ce mec est pas net. il me fil des frissons dans le dos.

-Au risque de me répéter, tu rêves James! Tu es juste bon à conduire un camion de livraison alors viens pas m'emmerder c'est clair! Retourne à ta caisse!

Plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblés autour de nous pour écouter Edward répliquer à James. Et plusieurs d'entres elles, pouffèrent à la vu de sa phrase.

-Tu me le paiera! s'énerve James, il est tous rouge, c'est dire...

-Mais on dirait que t'as de la compagnie ce soir... dit-il en me regardant, mais c'est qu'elle est pas mal la poupée!

-Ne t'avise pas de la toucher, de la regarder, ou même de penser à elle ou je te jure que...

-Mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le petit Eddy! Serait-elle plus qu'une poupée d'un soir? Elle m'intéresse définitivement!

Les yeux avec lesquels il me regarde ont une lueur inquiétante. sa n'augure rien de bon. Je n'aime pas comment il a parlé de moi. Je frissonne de dégout et me colle un peu plus à Edward. Celui-ci tremble littéralement de rage. Je crois qu'il va lui sauter à la gorge si ça continue.

-Tu me défis James, attention, tu pourrais le regretter. fit-il pourtant d'une voix calme, trop calme.

-tu prends cette fille comme un défit?

-Ecoute bien saleté, cette fille est à moi. Le premier qui la touche, lui manque de respect ou l'approche sans son accord je le réduit en bouilli personnellement! Capice?

Tout le monde c'est tu autour de nous, et des murmures traversent la foule pour laisser dire qu'Edward Cullen vient de proclamer pour la première fois, une fille comme étant à lui exclusivement... je ne suis pas sure de tout comprendre, mais apparemment, je dirais qu'il vient plus ou moins d'officialiser notre couple...

-Et bien tu as entendu Edward non? Alors dégage!

J'essaye de me tourner, du mieux que je peux avec Edward qui me tient très serré contre lui, vers l'homme qui vient d'intervenir. Il est immense! Plus grand qu'Edward et avec une carrure, mon dieu! A faire pâlir Schwarzenegger!

Il se tourne finalement vers nous, une fois James parti, qui faisait moins le fier mais avec néanmoins une lueur mauvaise à notre encontre.

-Alors Edward, tu met toujours l'ambiance à ce que je vois! dit-il avec le sourire

-Je m'en passerai bien. Salut Emmet comment va ?

-Bien mon pote bien. Mais dis moi, qui est cette jeune personne que tu va bientôt étouffer à force de la serré aussi fort? rit-il alors que je rougis automatiquement.

-Ouais, désolé Bella. Je te présente Emmet, un ami, me dit-il avec un clin d'œil, Et Emmet, voici Bella.

-Enchanté, me dis Emmet

-Salut! fis-je avec un petit coucou de la main, toujours blotti contre Edward, bien qu'il est enlevé sa main de mon épaule pour la mettre sur ma taille.

-Alors... dis Emmet, avec un petit sourire espiègle sur le visage, vous deux...

-C'est ma Bella, dis Edward toujours sérieux, puis un grand sourire apparu sur son visage

-je vois mec, TA Bella, ris Emmet, difficile de faire plus claire j'y croyait plus Edward! Tu sait que ton mec y m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mures!

-Moi? non mais tu rigole! C'est toi la catas!...

Je découvrais un autre Edward, enfin détendu mais avec une présence, une autorité nouvelle. Apparemment, le passage d'insertion était passé. Mais il me restait à découvrir ce monde un peu fou dont il faut que j'apprenne les règles et le mode de vie. Emmet a l'aire vraiment sympa et Edward est avec moi, alors, vogue la galère et on verra bien ou sa nous mène. Pour l'instant, j'ai un peu oublier ou nous sommes, écouter parler les deux garçons m'a déconnecté. Mais quand je vais reprendre pied dans la réalité...mes découvertes ne sont pas finies...


	7. Chapter 7

**bonjour, désolé pour l'interminable absence. Merci a ceux qui sont indulgent et suivent encore mon histoire. **

**Je tiens à préciser que tous ce que contient cette histoire est inventé, je ne connais rien de cet univers. Et les personnage sont de Stéphanie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture. Joe**

_Je découvrais un autre Edward, enfin détendu mais avec une présence, une autorité nouvelle. Apparemment, le passage d'insertion était passé. Mais il me restait à découvrir ce monde un peu fou dont il faut que j'apprenne les règles et le mode de vie. Emmet a l'aire vraiment sympa et Edward est avec moi, alors, vogue la galère et on verra bien ou sa nous mène. Pour l'instant, j'ai un peu oublier ou nous sommes, écouter parler les deux garçons m'a déconnecté. Mais quand je vais reprendre pied dans la réalité...mes découvertes ne sont pas finies..._

Je laisse les garçons discuter entre eux et préfère étudier un peu mon environnement. Bien, alors voyons voir, il y a, les poupées siliconées évidemment, des voitures plus reluisante les unes que les autres qui varient de part leurs couleurs, marques..., et il y a les hommes. Que dire d'eux à part qu'on pourrait les classer en deux catégories: les frimeurs et les dangereux. L'un des gars ayant garé sa voiture pas loin de nous, est aussi frêle que mon frère mais visiblement ça ne l'empêche pas de rouler des mécaniques et de se prendre pour le chef, si j'en crois la façon d'on il parle au mec qui inspecte sa voiture...Vous voyez maintenant ce que j'appel frimeur!

Et puis, il y a les autres...ils sont plus discrets, mais plus effrayants aussi. Comme James, ils dégagent une aura qui vous fais faire deux pas en arrière quand vous les croisez. Ils n'ont pas besoin de se la jouer grande gueule pour qu'on s'écarte sur leur passage. Ils ont une lueur presque malsaine dans le regard. Comme l'homme qui vient d'arriver, il est à peu près aussi grand qu'Edward et de la même corpulence. Il n'a pas prononcé un mot, il est juste adossé à sa portière et fixe un jeune garçon dans la foule. Le gamin doit pas avoir plus de 15 ans et il a l'aire visiblement terrifié par ce type. Personne ne l'approche à part ses groupies. Elles se collent à lui comme des sangsues et se tortilles comme des anguilles.

Décidément, je ne crois pas que je pourrais me faire des amies ici. j'ai du mal à supporté les potiches et les pimbêches. je secoues la tête en me demandant comment elles pouvaient se comporté ainsi. Non pas que je soit prude, mais disons juste que j'ai un peu mal pour elles de me dire qu'elles n'aimeront probablement jamais quelqu'un comme j'aime Edward, tous ça parce qu'elle cours après la gloire. Je souffle en espérant que je me goure sur toute la ligne pour ces filles.

-Bella, me dit Edward, je voudrais te présenter Rosalie, C'est la petite amie d'Emmet.

En regardant la fille dans les bras d'Emmet, j'en reste bouche bée. Cette fille est tout simplement sublime. Elle est grande, avec le corps d'un mannequin, de long cheveux blond, des yeux d'un bleu magnifique et en plus, elle portait un combinaison short en cuire rouge qui la moulait comme pas possible.

-heu, Bon..bonjour bafouillais-je les yeux écarquillés

-salut alors, comme ça t'es la petite amie d'Edward? Eh bien je te souhaite bien du courage! Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer! Appel moi Rose.

-heu, oui, oui. Merci.

-je crois que Ta Bella a un beug Eddy! rit Emmet

-Mais non! Elle est adorable! me défend Rose.

-Merci Rose. lui dis-je en souriant enfin

Sourire qu'elle me rendit.

Nous discutions un moment de leur passé commun. Ainsi j'appris qu'ils ont tous grandit dans cet univers, leur parents en faisaient déjà partis. Ils s'étaient vite liés d'amitié, et ce n'est qu'à l'adolescence que Rose et Emmet s'étaient mis ensemble. Ils se considéraient tous comme frères et sœurs. Rose était vu et crainte comme une reine des glaces ici, et les garçons étaient paraient-ils redoutés et respectés. Quand on y pense, c'est assez comique vu que Rose semble être adorable et les garçons tout autant.

-Dis Eddy, c'est pas le tous, mais DJ nous attend pour les mises et faut y aller maintenant si on veut pas être mis sur le carreaux. dis Emmet en regardant sa montre puis Edward.

-Appel moi encore une fois Eddy et je te fais bouffer ta langue ok! et oui j'arrive.

Rose et moi les regardons se chamailler avec un petit sourire. Edward se tourne vers moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

-Bella, je dois y allé, mais ça ne prendra que deux minutes. Tu bouges pas d'ici avec rose d'accord et si ya un soucis tu lèves juste le bras, je suis pas loin et je te quitte pas yeux.

-Te bile pas Je suis là et on ne touche pas à ma nouvelle petite sœur! dis Rosalie en faisant lâcher prise à Edward et en me prenant par les épaules en souriant.

J'était contente de la connaitre et je me sentais bien avec elle. je mis donc à mon tour, mon bras autour de sa taille. elle me fit un clin d'œil alors qu'Edward et Emmet avaient de grand sourire plaquer sur le visage. Edward part donc avec Emmet mais pas sans m'avoir avant lancer un dernier regard tendre. Cet homme est un ange. j'en suis vraiment dingue.

Rosalie me poussa pour qu'on soit à notre tour adossé à la voiture d'Edward.

-je suis drôlement contente que tu sois là Bella! me dit-elle avec une légère pression de la main sur mon épaule.

-moi aussi je suis contente. Dis, tu le pensait vraiment quand tu disais petite sœur tout à l'heure ou...enfin, je ne veux pas que tu te forces à m'aimer, je suis pas très intéressante et pas très jolie non plus et puis tu sais...commençais-je en baissant la tête.

-hey Bella stop! ris Rosalie, Je le pensais vraiment. tu m'as l'aire d'être une fille adorable. Tu sais, je ne me lis pas facilement aux autres, mais tu as un petit quelque chose qui me donne envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

-Vraiment.

j'ai les yeux écarquillés après son discours. si j'avais un doute, maintenant je ressentais un réelle tendresse pour Rose.

-Mais oui, et tu te trompes tu sais, tu es très mignonne et intéressante. me dit-elle en me mettant une pitchinette sur le nez et nous éclations toutes les deux de rire.

De loin je vois Edward s'entretenir avec un homme au sourire joviale tout en gardant un œil sur moi.

Rosalie sirote sa boisson tout en regardant tout autour d'elle d'un air impassible en me lançant un clin d'œil au passage. Avec un petit sourire, je continu d'observer ses gens qui évoluent dans ce monde qui m'est si inconnu. Quand tout à coup, je vois dans la foule le jeune garçon d'un peu plus tôt entrainé de force par deux molosses, l'un d'eux étant le gars qui était adossé à sa voiture en le fixant. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Il va arriver malheur à se garçon.

-Rosalie...

-oui ma belle? dit-elle sans bouger la tête

-j'ai bien compris qu'il valait mieux se tenir à carreaux par ici, mais dis moi, c'est bon signe quand quelqu'un est entrainé au loin et n'est visiblement pas d'accord pour s'éloigner...dis-je sans quitter des yeux le jeune garçon.

-Eh bien très franchement, non pas du tous. Pourquoi? Qui est entrainé?

-Tu vois le gamin là-bas. lui dis-je en indiquant la direction avec un mouvement de tête.

-oh merde...murmure-t-elle

Je tourne la tête vers elle à ses paroles. Et son expression ne me rassure pas. En se mordant la lèvre elle se redresse et essaye d'attirer l'attention des garçons.

-Rose, c'est quoi ce plan!

je commence sérieux à paniquer. Je connais pas ce gamin, mais, je sais pas si vous savez, mais nous, les grandes sœurs, on a une fâcheuse tendance à avoir un sentiment de protection vis-à-vis des gamins qui ressemblent plus ou moins à nos frères et sœurs. surtout si la grandes sœurs en question à un tempérament de mère poule, ce qui malheureuse est mon cas. Or ce gamin avait un attitude qui me faisait penser à celle de mon frère, pleine d'assurance et pourtant si vulnérable...

-C'est pas vrai, y doivent parler business, y regardent pas par ici.

-Rose y s'éloigne encore! lui fis remarquer en me redressant.

-Bon écoute, tu bouges pas je vais les chercher!

-Rose y sont dans la ruelle!

Et c'est à cet instant précis que j'ai arrêter de réfléchir et que j'ai fais ce que mon instinct me gueulait de faire depuis que je les ai vu: j'ai couru vers eux.

Avec l'effervescence de la fête, personne ne fait attention à moi. Vous savez, on m'a toujours dis que j'était une fille douce et gentille, et puis un jour, Alice et Angie m'ont vu alors que j'allais chercher mon frère au collège, et ce jour là un gars plus âgé que lui l'avait embêté, son manteau était déchiré et il avait un visage livide. Et là, je n'avais plus rien de doux d'après elles, j'ai vu rouge. Ce gamin à fini la tête basse et à même présenté des excuses tellement je lui ai hurlé dessus. La surveillante n'a pas osé intervenir de peur que je lui mette un baffe. Je ne suis pas du genre à intervenir, mais on ne touche pas à ma famille ni aux enfants. A cette heure ci, j'étais dans le même état d'esprit, même si je savais que ce ne serait pas du tout pareil qu'avec le gamin. Ces gars là ne seraient pas du tout impressionné par mes cout de gueule. Mais très sincèrement je m'en fiche, il faut que je fasse quelque chose. J'arrivais enfin près de la ruelle, elle était en retrait des attroupements formés.

Bon Bella, maintenant que t'es là, il faut réfléchir à comment une fois rentré tu vas pouvoir te sortir de ce bordel avec le gamin. je vous jure que des fois j'aimerais savoir faire du taekwondo comme dans les films. Oui mais tu sais pas en faire ma belle alors fais marcher tes méninges et vite! Y vont pas t'attendre! Mon dieu, pourquoi c'est toujours quand on à besoin d'idée que notre tête sonne creux!

Tout à coup j'entend un cri étouffé venir de la ruelle.

Eh bas tant pis pour le plan et prie pour qu'Edward arrive au plus vite! Sans plus de tergiversions, je m'engage dans la ruelle. Là par contre, j'aurais bien voulu que ça soit pas comme dans les films...c'est-à-dire sombre. Je distinct enfin le gamin, il est tenu contre le mur par un mec alors que le second est accoudé au mur d'en face. Molosse n°1, celui qui tient le gamin, lui donne un coup dans le ventre. Et avec ça toute mes pensées pour rester calme s'envolèrent.

-Hey! lâchez-le!

D'un bel ensemble les deux molosses se retourne vers moi. Le gamin, lui, ne tourne qu'à peine la tête.

-On peux savoir ce que tu fou là toi! Va voir ailleurs si on y est! crache molosse n°1.

-Avec plaisir, mais pas sans lui. dis-je en montrant gamin du doigt.

-tu v...commence molosse n°1 immédiatement arrêté par molosse n°2.

-il est une de tes connaissances.

-Si je dis oui, vous le laisserez partir...

Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas le temps d'avoir peur, et je m'oblige à ne pas penser que ce que je vis est réelle. Surtout ne pas montrer que je n'en mène pas large et garder la tête haute! Quelle galère!

-Tu m'as l'aire bien inconsciente. continue molosse n°2

T'as pas idée!

-Tu m'as l'aire bien sure de toi. surenchéris-je

un lent sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres.

-maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, dis voire à ton copain de le lâcher. dis-je en croisant les bras, histoire de lui montrer que j'étais sérieuse.

-et si ça me dérange? dit-il en faisant un pas vers moi

-et bien...dans ce cas, j'en conclurais que tu es bien lâche.

-lâche!

-il n'y a que les lâches pour s'en prendre à un gamin! dis-je pas impressionné par son ton.

-si j'étais toi je...

je ne le laisse pas finir, comme dirais les filles, je vois rouge. Ces mec ne sont que des brutes totalement lâche!

-vous vous croyez fort parque votre tour de bras est plus grand que le sien! Vous vous croyez tous permis parce que vous savez vous battre! Vous n'êtes que des lâches incapable de réfléchir et de discuter! Des brutes incompétente et sorti des bagarre vous êtes complètement inutile! Vous devriez avoir honte et j'espère...oh oui, j'espère qu'un jour quelqu'un avec des biceps plus impressionnant que les vôtres vous mettra une raclée! Et ce jour là je veux être là pour vous voir pleurez comme un bébé! espèce de salopard!

Tout à ma tirade, je m'étais rapproché de molosse n°2, si près qu'a la fin, j'avais mon index qui martelait son torse. De plus, Molosse n°1 avait lâché la gamin qui était maintenant à terre.

Je suis toujours dans une colère noir. Ses hommes ne devrait pas exciter, ou tout du moins allé bruler en enfer!

Les deux molosses qui étaient en face de moi me regardaient comme si je venais de Mars.

-heu, dites donc... commença molosse n°1 avec des yeux écarquillé.

-La ferme! Si vous vous croyez fort! vous n'êtes que des idiots qui se feront bientôt botter les fesses! Et croyez bien que j'y veillerai!

-Elle me fait penser à maman...chuchote molosse n°1 à molosse n°2 alors qu'ils me regardent toujours, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

-Etes vous donc incapable de régler vos problème en parlant! Ce gamin n'a pas besoin de finir en lambeau pour vous écouté bande de crétin! à présent je gesticulais carrément devant les deux.

-Caleb... dis quelque chose...elle va finir par nous en mettre une si ça continu...Caleb...elle est flippante...t'a vu ces yeux...t'a vu si elle avait un couteau...j'crois qu'elle veux nous embrocher...murmura molosse n°1.

-Tais-toi, elle va vraiment le faire si tu la laisse pas parler! lui murmura molosse n°2 qui était visiblement Caleb.

-Quoi? hurlais-je en me plantant devant eux. Les 2 crétins ont quelque chose à rajouter! Et vous n'êtes même pas affecté? Vous êtes vraiment des monstres! Des... des...

Ils prirent tous les deux les têtes d'enfant en faute, la tête baissé et les yeux suppliant. J'arrêtais net mon monologue.

-On est désolé...chuchota molosse n°1

-oui, vraiment désolé. acquiesça Caleb.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous le passiez à tabac! dis-je en fronçant les sourcil, main sur les hanches.

-On lui a prêté du fric

-De l'argent , rectifiais-je d'une vois dure

-heu, oui, de l'argent et y nous a pas remboursé...commença molosse n°1

-Déjà quelle idée de prêtez de l'argent à un môme! C'est sure qu'il aura du mal à vous remboursez! Et puis vous pouviez pas le rappelez à l'ordre autrement non! je sais pas moi, en le menaçant, passe encore mais on ne frappe pas un enfant!

-je suis pas un enfant murmura une petite voix, celle du gamin.

-Toi, lui dis-je en le montrant du doigt, tu l'écrases et tu viens ici! exigeais-je en montrant l'espace à coté de moi du doigt.

En soufflant, le gamin s'exécuta avec un peu de difficulté.

-combien il vous doit.

-150$ dis Caleb.

-T'as l'argent? demandais-je au gamin

-non, marmonna-t-il

-A la place, y peut pas faire quelque chose pour vous, je sais pas moi, même un truc bien salot pour vous dédommagé le temps que vous considérerez nécessaire. suggérais-je pleine d'espoir.

les deux molosses se regardent un moment. Pitié, je ne me sens plus le courage de leur tenir tête. Toute ma colère retombe et la peur s'immisce enfin en moi. ils relèvent enfin la tête et disent.

-Les voitures doivent être nickel pour les deux prochains mois. dis molosse n°1 avec un air méchant

-Eh tu dois nous trouver 10000$ de mises pour chacune de nos courses. dis molosse n°2. Et si on n'est pas content de toi on te fais nettoyer les voitures avec la langue compris!

-oui, oui! dis le gamin en hochant frénétiquement de la tête.

-T'a intérêt à faire profile bas coco! rajouta molosse n°1

Le gamin baissa la tête et ne répondis rien.

-Bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi j'y retourne. lançais-je discrètement histoire de pas les attirer vers moi, maintenant que mon courage c'est fais la male, mieux vaut déguerpir.

-Attend, dis molosse n°2 avec un sourire, moi c'est Caleb, et voici Jared, mon frère.

Et là, bizarrement, c'est comme si je n'étais plus en face des mêmes personne. Leurs visage s'étaient complètement transformés. Leurs traits étaient moins dure, leurs yeux plus doux. Mon dieu, si c'est comme ça avec tout le monde, je vais avoir le tournis avec toute ces facettes.

-eh reste pas planté là toi! Les voitures vont pas se laver toutes seules! beugla Jared.

Le gamin détala à toute jambe.

-Tu est nouvelle dans le milieu toi. On connait pour ainsi dire tous le monde, et toi, je suis sure que je t'ai jamais rencontré avant.

-Heu, oui, je...je suis venu avec Edward.

-Cullen! T'es avec Cullen! sourit encore plus Caleb.

Je sais franchement pas si c'est bon ou mauvais tous ça. En tout cas pour l'instant je peux pas m'éclipser, ils ont les yeux rivé sur moi. Rester calme ma belle.

-Heu oui, c'est ça, je...

-Mais oui, me coupa Jared, Tu te souviens, quand t'es arrivé je t'ai dis que Cullen avait pris une nana! Et que... enfin, je veux dire, recommença Jared en me lançant un coup d'œil penaud, il a pris une petite amie exclusive.

D'accord, ce grand molosse venait de me lancer un coup d'œil penaud parce qu'il avait dis "nana", eh bien, je dois vraiment avoir une drôle de tête quand je mis met pour que ces deux là en soient à ce point.

-Effectivement, et j'avouerai que je préfèrerais que vous lui parliez à découvert et non dans une ruelle sombre. dis une voix derrière moi.

Edward. Je relâchais imperceptiblement mon souffle en le voyant adossé au mur. Ouf, il est là, mais au fait, moi, ça fait combien de temps que je suis là? Enfin bref, encore finement joué ma belle un peu moins de chance et ces deux là auraient pu te découper en rondelles! je suis vraiment irrécupérable. Qui sais depuis combien de temps Edward est là. Peut être est -il là depuis un moment déjà. Il doit me prendre pour une folle hystérique. Je ne sais plus si je dois être contente ou résigné. Edward se détache du mur me rejoint d'un pas nonchalant et passe son bras sur mes épaules. en posant un baisé sur mon front, il dis aux deux autres.

-vous saviez pourtant que c'était risqué de lui filer du fric au mouflet.

-ouais, on sait, on sait. Mais comme ça on a fait la connaissance de ... commença Jared

-Mais au fait, comment tu t'appelles? finis Caleb.

-Bella, je m'appelle Bella.

-Et bien, enchanté Bella. me dis Caleb, tout en m'attrapant une main pour y déposer un baiser avec un sourire espiègle alors que son frère faisait la même chose avec mon autre main.

Décidément, C'est un monde de fou ici...


End file.
